


The Fireplace

by Lopie_Black



Series: HyungHyuk Bingo 2K18 [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arson, Depression, Drug Addiction, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, HyungHyuk Bingo, M/M, Mental Institutions, Physical Abuse, Pyromania, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopie_Black/pseuds/Lopie_Black
Summary: Hyungwon's world has always been grey with strokes of red.





	The Fireplace

**Author's Note:**

> For the Asylum square of HyungHyuk Bingo 2018

Hyungwon had seen him many times before in the gardens but he had never paid attention to the dark haired boy. He was just one more damaged human just like him and many others in the clinic.

Hyungwon was admitted to the clinic for a month already. Summer vacation was already over after his first week there and he was well aware that he would probably miss the rest of the school year.

Not that he really cared. He didn't really care for school. He didn't really care for home either. In fact, Hyungwon didn't care for pretty much anything. There was no meaning in his grey life.

Before being admitted in the clinic he would get up in the morning, hurry out of the house, go to school, try to fit in (but ultimately fail) and then, if it was a good day, return home and hurry back to his room again.

If it was a bad day though his father would be home and he would have lost money playing cards so he would let out his frustration on Hyungwon.And his mother would watch. Watch and do nothing cause if she did his father would turn on her too.

Hyungwon was so used to his grey life he didn't pay attention to it anymore. But then one day during his science class a small accident happened. The Chemics professor mixed wrong quantities of chemicals for their experiment and with the heat applied the glass bottle exploded causing a small fire. A strike of red in Hyungwon's grey life. The fire was put off immediately by the professor but something woke in Hyungwon.

After that day Hyungwon grew more and more interested in the element of fire. At first, he would just play with a small lighter he had gotten from his house.

After some time the lighter wasn't bright enough for Hyungwon so he started lighting up pieces of paper in his bedroom's trash bin.

Along with Hyungwon's interest in fire his interest in chemistry also grew. So, when the paper started burning down too fast for his liking, Hyungwon knew to add more paper and when even that wasn't enough he started using alcohol from the medical cabinet he had to treat the bruises and cuts his father gave him.

Several months later his trash bin starting not being enough too. Hyungwon needed bigger fires to paint his grey life in bright red so he started using the fire escape stairs outside his bedroom's window and go all over town to start fires in the big public trash bins.

He was always careful to cover his face and wear gloves so that he wouldn't leave traces behind but in a digital era, one can only avoid that many cameras. Eventually, he was caught by the local police department who gave him over to his father with a warning since it was his first time.

His father was less forgiving though.

That night after taking him home Hyungwon's father made sure to “educate" his troubled son by smaLeeg his face on the living room's wall and then slapping him some more. And when Hyungwon dared to glare at him his father punched him in the guts threw him on the floor before starting kicking him anywhere his legs found resistance. After several minutes, when his father was sure he had "educated" his son well, he dragged Hyungwon back to his bedroom so that he wouldn't bother him anymore with his stupid antics.

That night, after looking himself in the mirror and seeing all the dark bruises that covered his face and body Hyungwon used the alcohol in his medical box not to clear his wounds but to start a fire big enough to swallow his father and with him Hyungwon's old life.

.

“How would you like taking part in an art class?" Dr. Yoo, Hyungwon's therapist asks him an evening after their session had ended.

“I'm more the scientific type really. " Hyungwon tells him with a sarcastic half smile on his face.

“Well, I'm afraid our institute doesn't offer any scientific therapy classes but Dr. Lee got permission for our residents to add a little flare to the new lounge area and he asked me for your participation as well" dr. Yoo explained to the boy

“Why?” Hyungwon asks his doctor suspiciously.

He had only met Dr. Lee once during his tour of the hospital when he first arrived and he didn't look very...doctor like to him. He was all muscle and looked like an airhead who forgets to put on pants on a Sunday as he had described him once to Dr. Yoo causing the later to burst out laughing and looking like he could testify to Hyungwon's speculations.

Dr. Yoo smiled softly and looked at the young boy fondly trying to sound as reassuring as possible. “Dr. Lee believes young people have the greatest potential. He also has a boy around your age under his care he thinks you could work together with and maybe make friends with as well.”

Hyungwon seemed convinced enough but he didn’t feel ready to give in. “If I agree does that mean I need to paint the whole lounge with that other guy?”

“For Gods sake Hyungwon of course not! You and Minhyuk will only be in charge of a small part of a wall in the lounge. If you agree to take part in this project we will set up a meeting with Dr. Lee and he will explain it all to you and your partner. Look. You don’t have to give me a reply today. Take your time to think it over and we can discuss this again during our next meeting okay?” Dr. Yoo reassured the young boy.

Hyungwon only nodded and left the doctor’s office.

Like he always did Hyungwon, after leaving Dr. Yoo's office, headed straight to his room and after changing to something more comfortable went to sleep.

For Hyungwon after being admitted to the hospital by his mother, who managed to survive the fire with only some 2nd-degree burns on her arms and shoulders, sleep was the best part of the day.

He would wake up in the morning, receive his medication and have breakfast at the hospital's cafeteria. He would then take a long walk in the gardens or stay in the lounge reading a book if it was too hot for him, have lunch and some more medicine and go to his room for a nap. If he had a meeting with Dr. Yoo he would be awoken by a nurse but if not he would sleep until early evening when it would be time for dinner and to take his night medication before again going back to sleep.

.

A couple of days had passed already but dr. Yoo hadn’t asked Hyungwon if he wanted to take part in Dr. Lee's little art project again.

“Dr. Yoo, is Dr. Lee no longer doing the art project in the lounge?" Hyungwon asked his doctor and regretted doing so almost immediately.

Dr. Yoo smiled softly “He does. Why, are you interested after all?”

“No. Well, I don't know. You just didn't ask me again last time like you had said so I got curious rather than interested. "

“ to be honest with you Hyungwon I didn’t ask you on purpose. I wanted to see if you would seriously consider it and be curious like you did.”

“why?”

As expected Hyungwon got defensive quickly and Dr. Yoo's next words had to be carefully chosen.

“Because when you first entered this room not too long ago, one of the first things you had told me is that nothing is interesting to you. I wanted to see if after this time something would catch your attention.”

“I see.” the answer seemed to satisfy the boy who relaxed in his seat again.

“So Hyungwon, what do you say? Would you like to take part in Dr. Lee's art project?" Dr. Yoo asked him hopefully.

“Do you think it will be interesting Dr. Yoo?”

“I am not sure about the art part itself but I believe that meeting a new person can be a very interesting experience.”

Dr. Yoo knew that even though he was young Hyungwon shouldn’t be treated like a child. He had far too many life experiences and needed to be approached with honesty and seriousness.  

“Well, if you say so doctor maybe you are right. But it better not be during early mornings. I didn’t like waking up early for school and I don’t like it now either.” Hyungwon said as confidently as he could.

“Haha, you don't need to worry Hyungwon. I'm sure that you and Dr. Lee will work things out. "

“It's not just me and Dr. Lee. It's the other guy too" Hyungwon said a bit aggressively.

“yes, you are right Hyungwon. It should be Minhyuk's decision as well. I apologize."

“It's okay doctor. I know you didn't mean bad." Hyungwon gives his doctor a half smile and gets up ready to leave. "Good night Dr. Yoo." He respectfully bows before exiting the room.

“Good night Hyungwon.” The doctor replies warmly to him.

.

A couple of days have passed again and Hyungwon is finally meeting with Dr. Lee and Minhyuk to discuss their part in the lounge painting.

The night before Hyungwon had a rather unsettling sleep. He was feeling strange even before falling asleep. He was nervous about meeting a different doctor even if it was just for the art project and Dr. Yoo had reassured him that their meetings would take place as usual and if needed he could go to him at any given moment too or have the nurses to call him if he wasn't in the hospital. Even with all the reassurance, Hyungwon had a hard time falling asleep and even then he would toss and turn all night.

Dr. Lee's office was on the opposite side of the hospital that Dr. Yoo's. Hyungwon was rarely coming this way since there were only a basketball and a football court outside this wing of the hospital and Hyungwon was far from athletic.

When he arrived at Dr. Lee's office he reluctantly knocked on his door and was soon told to come in.

Upon entering Dr. Lee's office Hyungwon was greeted by the smiling doctor.

“Hello Hyungwon I’m very happy you accepted my invitation!”

The doctor seemed very excited and cheery and Hyungwon as timid as he was felt a bit uncomfortable

“Sure.” Hyungwon replied and stayed at the door.

“Well don’t just stand there. Come on in. I want you to meet your partner” Dr. Lee encouraged Hyungwon and signaled towards a chair in front of his desk.

At the seat next to the one he was offered Hyungwon saw another person already sitting. 'that must be Minhyuk’ he thought and made way for his seat.

He was waiting for Dr. Lee to say something but he didn't and just remained in his seat behind the desk smiling at the two boys.

“well, boys? Aren't you going to introduce yourselves to one another?" he suddenly exclaimed louder than was needed.

Hyungwon who had already gone daydreaming got scared by the sudden shouting and jumped off his seat almost falling down which caused Minhyuk to let out a small laugh.

“Hello I'm Hyungwon and I wish for the earth to swallow me now." He mumbled under his breath.

“Hello Hyungwon I’m Minhyuk and I really hope that doesn’t happen cause you seem fun.” The other boy said cheerily and smiled at Hyungwon.

Seeing Minhyuk smile, Hyungwon was taken aback. He wasn't used to people talking to him unless they had to and smiling was an even rarer occurrence in his grey life. For a second he thought the room got brighter but he blamed it on his medication. He closed his eyes and shook his head trying to get rid of his hallucinations.

“Is everything okay Hyungwon?” Dr. Lee asked concerned.

“Yes everything is fine I just...I got a bit dizzy for a while that’s all.”

“I understand. Why don't you and Minhyuk go for a walk then? Maybe that will help you clear your mind and it's a nice chance to get to know each other. What do you say both?"

Hyungwon and Minhyuk looked at each other carefully. Trying to weight each other. Minhyuk seemed okay. As okay as a fellow mental clinic resident can seem of course.

He was shorter than Hyungwon but seemed sturdier. Everyone looked sturdier than Hyungwon though so that wasn't really an achievement. His face was round and he had crow-black hair. They didn't seem like his natural color but they fitted him.

After examining each other for a minute Minhyuk was the first one to speak.

“Sure the weather seems nice so why don't we take a walk in the gardens at the East wing?"

Hyungwon nodded and started getting up before Dr. Lee stopped him midway through.

“Minhyuk knows all about the lounge project so he can fill you in. Our work is starting next week but before then feel free to get to know each other and decide on your theme. “

He gave them a warming smile and signaled that they could go.

After exiting Dr. Lee's office the two boys walked in the corridors towards the gardens in awkward silence. Not sure how to start a conversation. Hyungwon thought that since Minhyuk was the one who suggested the walk in the gardens it was his turn to start talking.

“So-“ they both said and startled each other and then laughed

“You go ahead." Minhyuk told Hyungwon.

“Uhm...yeah sure. I...uhm...I was just going to ask you how old you are. You know in case I should call you hyung and all.”

“I’m 17 y.o. how old are you Hyungwon?”

“ I’m 18.”

“So I should be the one calling you hyung then.”

Minhyuk smiled again and the world brightened up again. And Hyungwon was awestruck again. He stopped in his tracks and his mouth left slightly gapped.

Minhyuk walked a few steps before realizing he was alone and went back to Hyungwon.

“Hyungwon-hyung?”

“Hm, what?" Hyungwon came out of his trance and face to face with Minhyuk's curious face looking at him with a hint of worry.

“Is everything okay hyung? Are you dizzy again? Would you like me to call a nurse?”

“No no I’m okay. I was just...forget it. It’s nothing.”

“Okay. Do you still want to go to the gardens? If you don’t feel well we can go another time. Or you know never I don’t want to force you. And I know Dr. Lee told us to get to know each other but, but if you don’t want to it’s okay...”

Minhyuk was looking on his feet rumbling rather fast. Hyungwon couldn't really follow his train of words but he thought it wouldn't be polite to interrupt so he waited for him to finish. After a minute or maybe two Minhyuk's rumble came to an end. One would expect him to be out of breath but he seemed fine.

'cute' Hyungwon thought unconsciously and after catching himself doing so he cleared his throat.

That made Minhyuk look up at him and for a second Hyungwon thought he saw tears in his eyes.

“Look. After you asked me if I wanted to go to the gardens I didn't really catch much. I got the general idea of what you may be thinking that I don't want to be here. But I do. Dr. Yoo asked me if I wanted to and I said yes. Sorry if I'm being weird but it's probably just my medicine messing with my brain okay?"

Hyungwon tried to look as reassuring as he could. Hoping Minhyuk would believe him.

“So...you still want to go to the gardens?" Minhyuk asked shyly not looking at Hyungwon again.

'so cute' Hyungwon resumed walking towards the East wing and Minhyuk followed

“Yes Minhyuk I still want to go for a walk in the gardens and I'm hoping you can tell me what exactly we are supposed to draw in the lounge and...oh crap!"

Hyungwon shouted and facepalmed himself.

“What is it?”

“I forgot to ask Dr. Lee about the working hours!”

“Working...hours?”

“Yes, working hours. I can't do early mornings. Or mornings at all. I don't like waking up early. Or at all. " Hyungwon explained

“Hahaha yeah, no worries there. For once I don't like waking up early, I mean seriously who in our age does? And also Dr. Lee never gets here before 11:00 unless it's an emergency cause he hits the gym in the mornings so I think we are safe."

Hyungwon and Minhyuk made way for the gardens. Minhyuk explained that they were in charge of a small part of one wall in the lounge which they had full freedom over the theme and lots of paint to work with. The only restriction would be time. The had to be done before the Christmas celebration when the lounge was supposed to be open for everyone.

After their walk, the two boys agreed to meet again the next day to exchange ideas before actually starting working.

And they did.

As a matter of fact, Hyungwon and Minhyuk met every single day for the rest of the week. They talked about their "art piece” as well as other things.

Hyungwon learned that Minhyuk always wears sweaters because most of the time he feels cold, even if it's summer. It's also a way to hide the pricks from the drug injections.

Minhyuk learns about Hyungwon's grey life, abusive father and arsonist past.

They decide to draw a fireplace to keep Minhyuk warm and give to Hyugwon's life color.

A week after their first meeting Dr. Lee shows them the wall they are supposed to paint.

As promised it's not a whole wall but a part of it. The middle part of the main wall more precise and it fits perfectly with their idea for a fireplace making the two boys much more excited to start working.

They are allowed to work for 3 hours every day. They are always working alone. Each pair (or for some teams more people) works alone and uninterrupted on their piece of wall as per Dr. Lee's wishes. They just need to reserve next day's time so that the teams won't interrupt one another.

.

It takes them over a month but Hyungwon and Minhyuk are almost done with their fireplace. The main body is drawn and painted and the fire has been "lit" as Minhyuk likes to put it.

“Hyungwon you did a great job with the fire. It looks almost real." Minhyuk had dropped the honorifics long ago after Hyungon told him to do so.

“You think so? I feel there's still something missing" Hyungwon replied looking pensively at their work on the wall.

“I think you are too much of a perfectionist." Minhyuk replies and tangles his arm around Hyungwon’s leaning on him while still looking at their firplace. "I can almost feel the warmth you know." He adds and looks up at Hyungwon giving him that bright smile.

It has been over a month but every time Minhyuk laughs, Hyungwon's world still lights up. And as time passed Hyungwon saw not only light but also color. For Hyungwon the more time he spent and got to know Minhyuk his world turned more colorful.

Minhyuk's smile turned Hyungwon's world from grey to color. And Hyungwon couldn't be more thankful for that.

.

Minhyuk and Hyungwon didn't only meet for painting. The two boys had grown quite close to each other. They would meet for a walk in the gardens to talk about the dreams they had that night or their hopes for a future outside the hospital after they got better or just anything else.

As months passed the weather had grown colder and thus Hyungwon had suggested they changed the meetings to the common room or somewhere warmer than outside, not wanting Minhyuk to feel cold but the later insisted they keep taking their walks. Hyungwon had settled for the walks to take place in the morning. Not too early of course. But for Minhyuk, Hyungwon didn't mind getting out of his bed before noon.

On the day after they had finished their fireplace, the two agreed to meet for a walk in the east wing garden like they always did.

Hyungwon got out of his bed very easily that morning and quickly got a shower and got dressed waiting for the nurse to bring him his medication so he could go and meet Minhyuk.

The nurse came as usual but along with his medication she brought him news that his meeting with Minhyuk was postponed cause the later had a visitor.

Hyungwon was up already so he thought he should take that walk anyway so he made way for the gardens.

It was a sunny day. Sunny days in winter were scarce and even though it was chilly the warm sun rays offered the boy comfort.

Lately, Hyungwon was feeling more energetic. He still liked sleeping but he liked hanging out with Minhyuk more. He had talked about it with Dr. Yoo and according to him, Hyungwon had found a friend in Minhyuk. Someone he was happy being and felt safe with.

But what if Dr. Yoo was wrong? Hyungwon was sure he liked Minhyuk and felt the things that Dr. Yoo had linked with friendship but at times Hyungwon felt more.

Like how the world was lighting up with colors every time Minhyuk smiled at him.

Like how Hyungwon's heart was skipping a beat every time Minhyuk linked their arms and leaned on him.

Like how butterflies seemed to fly around Hyungwon's stomach every time Minhyuk would playfully run and hug him when he saw him across the hall.

Like how the garden turned grey and cold all of a sudden when Hyungwon saw Minhyuk hugging another guy just a couple steps away.

.

Hyungwon is coped up in his room again. He only gets out of bed to take his medicine. He's always sleeping and forgets to eat. He also forgets his meeting with Dr. Yoo which makes the later to go and visit him in his room.

“Hyungwon?" Dr. Yoo knocks on the half-open door and pokes his head in.

When he doesn't get a reply from the boy he walks in anyway and sits at the legs of Hyungwon's bed.

“You missed our meeting today. Did something happen?” But still no answer.

“The nurses told me you haven't gone out for 3 days now. So I know that something did happen. Would you like to share it with me? Maybe talking will help.” Dr. Yoo says softly.

But he gets no answer again and he knows better than to pressure the boy anymore. He gets up and makes way for the door but before he leaves Hyungwon's head comes out of the covers and the boy very softly asks;

“What do you do when your friend doesn't feel like a friend?”

Dr. Yoo turns back and looks the boy in the eyes understanding a bit what is happening.

“It depends. If they don't feel like a friend what do they feel like? An enemy? Or perhaps something more than a friend?”

“The second one.”

“In that case Hyungwon it is only fair to tell them.”

“Fair?”

“Yes, fair. Fair to you who feels like that and fair to them who perhaps feel the same way towards you.”

“What if he doesn't?”

“It's still fair you tell them so they know where you stand.”

“What if he hates me?”

“I don't think they could but in the small chance they do, they weren't your friend in the first place and you can distance yourself after telling them.”

By that point, Hyungwon was almost out of the covers. Sitting on the bed with his knees curled to his chest and his chin rested on them.

He didn't reply Dr. Yoo again after but Dr. Yoo knew the boy was deep in thought over his friend dilemma. He looked fondly upon him and went his way.

“Oh right. Dr. Lee passed by my office today and told me that the lounge is all ready now and they will hold a small celebration next week between the residents who worked on it before the official opening for everyone else on Christmas Eve and he hopes to see you there as well. And Minhyuk has been passing by my office looking for you every other hour.”

Dr. Yoo added before leaving.

That night Hyungwon doesn't sleep. His mind is full of thoughts. Thoughts about his unloving parents and their grey world and thoughts about Minhyuk and the colors he brought in Hyungwon's life. As the first rays of sun shyly rise on Hyungwon's window the boy has fallen asleep and has dreams full of color and dark clouds fighting over him.

When the nurse wakes him up a couple of hours later for his morning medicine he feels refreshed and energetic again. He spends his days trying to figure out how he feels foe Minhyuk and practicing his apology for going MIA.

A week passes slower than usual but when it does Hyungwon is up earlier than he had ever been and tries to decide what's a proper thing to wear for a celebration. He doesn't have many fancy clothes with him anyway so he decides on a pair of jeans and his pink sweater. He remembers Minhyuk telling him it’s his favorite.

When he arrives at the lounge it seems like everyone else is already there. The room is noisy from other residents and construction workers chatting. Hyungwon is anxiously looking around for Minhyuk. He really needs to talk to him fast before he loses his confidence but it's too crowded and the younger boy is nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly there's a patting on his shoulder. He jumps surprised.

“I am sorry Hyungwon. I always seem to scare you." The man apologizes in a non-apologetic manner.

“Dr. Lee it's just you." Hyungwom exhales a bit disappointed.

“Just me? Wow Hyungwon I know we are not close but I like you please don't do this to me!” Dr. Lee says mockingly hurt.

“Uhm..I...I'm sorry Dr.Lee I really didn't mean it like that. I..." Hyungwon's brain goes haywire falling for the doctor's acting.

“Hahaha, it's okay Hyungwon. I was just teasing you relax." Dr. Lee seems to be having much fun by himself but remembers his promise to Dr. Yoo to not tease his beloved patient too much so he controls himself.

“Ahem.” He clears his throat. “What do you think of our lounge? Isn't it beautiful?” Dr. Lee signals the room with his right arm.

The walls all around are covered with different murals. They are all made by different residents everyone with a different story and pain and with different colors and styles but still, everything seems to fit together. Along with the sofas, armchairs and little coffee tables decorated with flowers it's colorful and gives off a feeling of hope and happiness.

“I really like it.” Hyungwon says and Dr. Lee can see in his eyes that he means it.

“I am glad you do. Minhyuk came not too long ago too. He said he felt cold so he would go to stand at the fireplace.”

Dr. Lee gives a rather strong pat on Hyungwon's shoulder and goes off to greet more people.

Hyungwon makes way for their fireplace and as Dr. Lee said Minhyuk is standing right in front of it, his hands extended towards the painted flame as if trying to warm himself.

Unconsciously Hyungwon wraps his arms around the smaller boy's shoulders from behind him.

“You know the flames aren't real and they won't warm you right?”

Minhyuk looks up at him surprised but as soon as their eyes meet a huge smile forms on his face.

Hyungwon get's lost in Minhyuk’s colorful world for a moment again. He had missed this.

“I'm sorry for hugging you like this. You just seemed cold.” He says very softly only Minhyuk being able to hear him.

“It's okay really. I was feeling cold. Colder than usual.” Minhyuk replies and brings his hands on Hyungwons. “Where have you been? I missed you” He adds as softly as Hyungwon did before him.

“I'm sorry. I was eh...I was thinking..." Hyungwon feels a knot forming in his throat.

“Thinking about what?”

“I was thinking...I was thinking..." words seem to not be able to form in his mouth.

“Yes?”

“I'm sorry Minhyuk. I don't think we can be friends anymore."

Minhyuk freezes and his hands fall off Hyungwons.

“What? Why? Did I do something?" He tries to turn to face Hyungwon starts going ballistic again but Hyungwon tightens his grip around his shoulders to quieten him.

“No. Wait. Let me finish okay?”

Minhyuk nods.

“I say that we can't be friends because to me, I think you feel like more than a friend. So uhm...what I am trying to say is that I think I like you. A lot."

Hyungwon almost whispers the last part and Minhyuk is unmoving in his arms. For a minute they stay like that and Hyungwon is losing hope. But something wet starts dripping on his hands. Minhyuk is silently crying.

Hyungwon panics. He un-wraps his arms and turns Minhyuk to face him but the later keeps his head down and quietly sobs.

“Minhyuk? I am so sorry Minhyuk. I'm sorry please don't cry. I didn't think you would cry like that. I'm sorry please tell me what to do Minhyuk."

Hyungwon is panicking and his chest is hurting seeing Minhyuk crying like that. He takes hold of the other boy's hands not knowing how else to soothe him but soon tears start falling down his face and on Minhyuk's hands now too.

“Why are you crying?”

Minhyuk sniffs, looks up to Hyungwon and stops his sob halfway, hickupping in the process

“Because you are. I hurt you and you are crying and I really don't want you to cry. I'm sorry Minhyuk.”

“You think you hurt me?”

“You started crying as soon as I told you that I liked you and I went AWOL for like a week so I figured, you know, that you hate me now.”

Minhyuk has stopped crying. Instead, a smile crawls up his face again. He stretches his hand towards Hyungwon's face to wipe away his tears as well.

“How stupid are you? I am not crying because I hate you. I am crying because I can't believe you like me too.” He softly brushes his thumb on Hyungwon’s cheek.

Hyungwon mouth falls agape. Butterflies start swarming in his stomach again.

“I like you TOO? Wait, but that would mean that you...”

Minhyuk smiles shyly at him and tries to look away pulling his hand from Hyungwon's face with him but Hyungwon is faster. He catches his hand and pulls him in and hugs him tightly.

“Thank you." He whispers to Minhyuk and the other boy brings his hands around him and hugs him tightly too.

Suddenly applause and cheers break in the room. Apparently their little confortation had attracted everyone’s attention and the whole room was now making a scene.

“Okay youngsters we get it you are young and in love. Please take your sweet youth romance out of this room of miserable grown-ups geez!" Dr. Lee groans but winks at the two boys playfully. Next to him Dr. Yoo is smilling widely looking at the two boys ever so fondly.

Hyungwon takes Minhyuk's hand and guides him to the gardens.

The night sky is clear and full of stars.

Under the soft moonlight of the half moon, Hyungwon takes Minhyuk's face in his hands and leans in.

“Thank you for bringing color back to my life."

He whispers against Minhyuks lips.

“Thank you for bringing me out of the cold and into your warmth.”

Minhyuk replies softly and gets on his toes and kisses Hyungwon softly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> FYI this fic was not supposed to be like this! It was supposed to be angsty angst but MX got me soft while writing and it turned out like this. At some point, I am writing an alt ending with the original idea. Please look forward to it :)  
> Comments are always welcome or if you like it better DM on twitter ("LopieBlack)


End file.
